


Enchanted

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Allura wonders about an old saying and how that relates to the Blue Lion seeming to have brought itself back.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Between getting all the lions and actually leaving Arus.
> 
> I have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as fanfic pocket archive library.

There was a saying among her people. Old and roughly translated to ‘Stardust is not lost.’ It was used mostly for funerals, to give comfort that the dead were never truly gone. It was a small comfort when her mother passed. Looking at the lions though, she wondered.

Her father used to say that lions were alive, that all he did was give them a new body. Impossible. They had been improbable commits before. Amazing, but not alive, and certainly not sentient. And yet. The previous Paladins had talked as if they were alive. Her father used to say that “They chose the pilots, we did nothing”. Something she had thought was symbolic. Until. She shook her head. If the threads of pulsing quintessence wasn’t enough proff, the five aliens were. Humans. All from the same planet and all unable to use or even  _ access _ quintessence. Yet the Blue Lion brought them here of its own violation. Her head tilted up, looking at the proud beast.

“Princess!”

“Oh! Coran! Yes? What did you need?”

“Nothing, Princess. Just wondering where you had gone.” His eyes slid to the Lion.

“Coran. Do you think the lions  _ are _ enchanted? Like Father said?”

“I don’t know. But I can’t think of any other way for the Paladins to have gotten to us.”

“Why did they allow the war then? All the death…” her vision blurred.

“I don’t know. It is something we have yet to discover.” Deceptively strong arms wrapped around her. A moment before she gave in and buried her face into his chest.

As the last two of a forgotten race mourned, five entities looked on, eyes glinting gold.


End file.
